Bring On the Rum
by Wicked Passion
Summary: Jack Sparrow has finally met his equal,when he raids a merchant ship and takes a young rich girl on as his captive.She's has the key to his treasure.But Jack and Peri are constantly at the others throats,can either survive the other? UPDATED
1. Trigger Happy

Disclaimer- I own Peri, and Ben, Patchs, the whole Taylorn bunch and the city of Roncar which is Spanish for 'snore'. I don't own Jack though, ::pouts::

Please Review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She grinned down into the bright blue water of the Carribean, and watched as the high noon sun sparkled off the surface creating the image of thousands of diamonds. Prairie Rose Taylorn had never left her large Boston community before, and now at sixteen she was traveling all alone to the Carribean! Her own boss! Well actually, she was just going to visit her father's sick aunt. Prairie, or Peri as her friend's called her, didn't really want to spend the next three months with Auntie Clara, as she was made to call the despicable woman. Clara was constantly complaining and ordering Peri around when she came to visit in Boston. Joseph Taylorn was one of the most wealthiest men in Boston, owning his own fleet of two dozen merchant ships. Her Father and Mother hadn't been sure about letting her come alone, but some how she convinced them. And she was probably allowed to come since her Father stuck her on one of his ships along with his most trusted Captain who had orders not to let her out of his sight. Peri didn't mind much, after all she got to be by herself for almsot two months. In a week they'd be arriving in the port of Roncar.

Peri sighed, her small adventure was ending and she'd be stuck in civilization soon. She'd be paraded around in poufy ball gowns and stuffy little sitting rooms. Her Aunt Clara was apart of the Carribean's high society, and Peri expected that her Father had sent her down her for more than one reason. He wanted his sister Clara to find Peri a husband of high social status, because she had already ruined her chances with the ones back home. Was it her fault that Mr. Josen needed cooling off, so her punch had just accientally gotten spilled over his greasy head? No it wasn't! And that's what she told her Father! But he didn't seem to buy it. But if they thought they were just going to marry her off, they were crazy! She'd never marry anyone she didn't love, and that was that! She didn't even want to marry, let alone to some stuffy heir. She sighed again and pulled at her thinnest cotton dress, with was clinging damply to her. It was so hot in the Carribean and she wished for pants that were cut off at the knees and a loose white shirt she had seen the cabin boy in.

She looked up to the crow's nest as she heard shouting, and scrambling. Before she knew it, twenty or more crew members were scrambling around, loading pistols and fastening swords. She stood confused at what was happening so fast, she tried to get someone's attention but no one was listening. Finally she found Ben the cabin's boy with her large dog Patchs. Ben was a tough little seven year old who had been orphaned a year ago. He had brown messy hair and bright blue eyes. The Captain had taken the boy in after finding him half starved in the streets. Ben was sent to do small chores around the ship such as deliver messages to the crew and help in the kitchen.

"Ben what's going on?" Peri asked while scratching Patchs behind the ears. Ben gave her a smug grin before telling her in a calm, practical voice,

"There be pirates on the horizon Miss."

---Veiw Point changed--

"How many times have I told you to call me Peri, Ben?" I asked automactically with a grin while reaching over to tousle his hair. But then his words sunk in. "Pirates?" I asked trying to mask the excitment in my voice.

"Aye Miss Taylorn, as you had better lock yourself up in my cabin." A low voice said from behind, I whirled around and faced Captain Larens. I wanted to argue but it wouldn't do any good, I didn't know how to weild a sword. But I didn't want to be locked into a cabin without any protection, like a sitting duck. He seemed to read my mind and hestitantly passed me a pistol and sword. "Now Miss, watch the pistol is loaded. You have only one bullet." He warned. "Not that you should need it. And Ben you and Patchs stay with Peri and protect her." The old Captain finished. Ben looked reluctant to leave the action but gave the Captain a small salute and lead me to the cabin. Before I left Larens pressed a small silver key into my hand. "Now Miss Peri, make sure you lock the door."

Hours passed in a haze of cannon fire and screams of the injured. It seemed we wouldn't go down without a fight. And I was worried, if it was a fight to the death where would I be at dawn? After the first two hours Ben and Patchs fell asleep on the Captain's bed and I walked over to the closet. My dress was drenched in sweat and I needed some new clothes. In the end I pulled out a pair of black pants, a large white shirt, a gray vest and a bright red sash. Of course I'd pay the Captain back for his clothes so I continued to saw off the pants so they fell to my knees. The white shirt of soft and smelled fresh and of the sea, it covered my curvy body perfectly. I tucked my new sword into my new sash and grinned. One more thing to complete the outfit. I rifled some more and came up with a blood red bandanna to hold back my curly honey colored hair. I finally stepped into the Captain's full length mirror. I smiled. I was still a bit to pale but my cheeks were flushed and my eyes looked huge and dark green. My hair reached down past mid back, and I think I would have looked like a sailor but something was missing. I stared hard. Hmmm, do sailors go around bare footed? Ahh, no I didn't think so. And back to the closet, even though I would rather ran bare foot, I could hear my mother going on about getting splinters and glass in my feet. In the very back I found a small and worn pair of soft leather boots. I wondered what the Captain was doing with them, they certainly would never fit his feet. I pulled them on admiringly, they were so comfortable. They were a soft carmel color and reached just below my knees. I walked over and sat next to Ben. He looked so small and fragile. I had to make a point to give him more attention, poor thing with no mother. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was hearing the loud bangs of the cannons and cuddling in a small ball next to Ben and Patchs.

I'm not exactly sure what woke me up, but the room was bathed in darkness as dusk had already fallen. I could hear the slow and even breathing of Ben and Patchs who were still fast asleep. I streched and realized what was wrong. I suddenly froze. There was no sound of cannon fire, only rough voices of men stomping around on deck. Not the voices of the crew I had came to know over the last two months. And Captain Larens hadn't been in here yet or Patchs would have woke me with his barking. I shivered and walked quietly over to the door, not wanting to draw attention that we were in here. This plan might have worked if I hadn't tripped on something solid and fell to the floor with a loud thud and squeal. Everything around me went silent, and then their was shouting. I bolted up from the floor and looked for a way to escape, because if it were pirates I knew what they did with female survivors. There was only the small porthole that let light in during the day. I'd never fit my butt through that. The door knob was rattling. Patchs started to bark and Ben was up. I fumbled with my sash and withdrew my sword in one hand and the pistol in my left. I've never shot anything before. -BANG- I gasped thinking I accidentally pulled the trigger, I didn't. The cabin door swung open, the partail door knob smoking. And a tall man with wild brown hair holding a pistol. I pulled the trigger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah HA! So do you like my knew story? Hmm, soooo Peri pulls the trigger on who we can only imagine as Jack. So does she hit her mark? And if she didn't Jack's not likely to be too happy, is he? Review please!!! And sorry for the writing mistakes! Take pity on me.


	2. Swims in the Carribean

Disclaimer- I do not own Jack! He comes of his own free will! ::wink::

Please Review. Mid Night. School Tomarrow. See how I suffer for you guys? I should get a review! C'mon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::: Peri's Point of View :::

Did I just scream? I did! I never scream. Okay, Okay calm down Peri. Your only alone, naked, in a bed next to Jack Sparrow, an infamous pirate captain who is grinning wolfishly down at you. Okay calm.

"What do you think your doing?" I ask in a deadly cold voice, my hazel eyes narrowing.

"It would seem I was starring at ye luv." He answered cheekly.

"Why am I naked?" I grated out quietly.

"You are? You sure? Let me check, luv..." He leaned over as if to check under my sheet. And trust me, he was quite surprised when my fist met his cheek and he went flailing, and toppled over the chair. I grinned, because it was after all amusing to see the almighty pirate cap'n to be so easily conquered by a sixteen year old girl. I'm sure his crew will find this story amusing. Blackmail for the future... WHOA- What futute? None. Right. My amusment quickly vanished as the angry Captain got to his feet and quickly rubbed his now brusing cheek. I tightened my sheet. Oh gosh, he's going to kill me. My handed wandered around by my side, searching for my sword that was not there.

"Er- Jack. Let's be reasonable about this. I forgive you. You forgive me." I really hated making this compromise, as I had never really learned the word compromise. But Jack Sparrow was scary looking when he was livid with anger. And then my eyes couldn'd help but wondering torwards all those knives, pistols and other weapons gleaming dangerously at his side. His crossed his arms and glared down at me.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow." He said. I sputtered.

"Yer not my Captain." The words escaped before I even had a chance to think.

"This is me ship, and I'm the Captain luv." He seemed to be waiting for me to utter the words, 'Yes Captain.' He'd be waiting an awfully long time. I crossed my arms over my chest and just glared. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Well luv?" He asked finally upset.

"I'd never call you my Captain."

"You know what I do with unruly crewmates? Luv?'

"I'm not a crewmate."

"I feed em- to the fishes." I faltered for just an instant. His smug grin said he noticed my reaction. I straightened a bit. My eyes returning with defiance.

"I can swim-" I schreeched as Jack stepped foreward and scooped me up. "What in the 'ell are you doing?" I stutter as he balances my weight and makes torwards the cabin door, my sheet till rapped tightly around me.

"Allowing ye to swim, luv." My eyes searched for any escape and landed on my sword.

"My effects Sparrow." Jack stopped and look thoughtful for a moment, almost distant. He swung torwards the wooden deck and allowed me to pick up my sheathed sword and the locket my father had given me as a parting gift. The locket was a strange one, the clasp being extremely difficult to open. But after hours of work one boring night I had opened it. Inside was a small key, one that could open a small diary or such. What a strange parting gift. But I didn't ponder this as I clasped the necklace around my neck. I finally noticed my burning wrists. Red, stinging welts encircled both of them, where the rope had been. I was starting to feel exsaution oversome me from the days of my illness. We walked onto the dark deck. On the far horizon dawn was starting to color the sky. But I quickly noticed what looked like the whole crew of the Black Pearl was wondering around deck as though trying to look busy. My eyes fell on a healthy looking Ben and Patchs. I gave them a lopsided grin.

Jack quickly walked over to the side of the ship dangling me over the side.

"Jack Sparrow! What in the 'ell are you doing!" A girl who looked a few olders than her stepped foreward. She was clearly a well seasoned pirate though. Black hair and dark skinned. Her only hope of rescure. But Jack ignored the girl.

"Say it luv." He said smugly. No I wouldn't. I looked over at the waves, not to bad. There seemed to be a smudge of land to my right. I think I could make the swim. "s'Not that hard luv."

"Your not my Captain." I said in an annoyed voice. Sounding more brave than I felt. The steely look never left his eyes. And I saw this act for what it was. An example of his power to his crew. He was going to drop me into the cold sea. And suddenly I had an idea. "Your going to drop me into the cold sea, Mr. Sparrow?" I asked softly, my eyes downcast, trying to appear weak.

"All me wants is to be called by me right title, luv." He said encouragingly.

"All right your a Jack-As" I shouted and with a well placed blow to his jaw he dropped me in surprise. Clearly not the way he wanted his crew to see him, being shown up by a young girl who was supposed to be begging for her life. But with a proud smirk, I started smimming off torwards the small island. The locket and sword both in my posession.

::Back on board the Pearl::

Ana Maria heard a loud splash as the girl's dog jumped over board to be with his master. She grabbed the small cabin boy just in time. Jack's loud cursing could be heard from miles around.

"Captain?" Ana Maria asked calmly, all most arrogantly.

"What the 'ell is it Ana?" Jack asked through a sting of colorful curses.

"Jack why did you take the ship in the first place?" Jack cast an annoyed glance over at her.

"What bloody ship?"

"The one with the Taylorn/Turner girl." Suddenly it hit him. He looked longingly at the retreating back of Peri Taylorn/Turner. The one with the key to the biggest pirates treasure in the Carribean. The one with the key to Bootstrap Bill and Brass Knuckle Joe's buried treasure. She was the only heir of Joe. He had known this before setting out for her. But when she given her last name as Turner, he knew she'd known of Bootstrap. Bootstrap lately rumored to be on the Isle of Silver Win, with his and Joe's treasure. There was only one key to get to the map, and it just swam away. Jack dropped his head, chucked off his coat , hat and most of his weapons before diving in after his gold.

Whatcha think. Sorry so late in updating. Not many reviews on second chapter. Only one! Maybe two. But ne ways, c'mon guys give me a review.... Please. I won't beg. I won't. ::Stares at the floor:: Please Oh Please!!! Sorry for writing mistakes and here's an excert of the next chapter. To keep ya coming back fer more, matey!

----

The sheet was dragging her under, as she and Patchs made their way to the small island. And finally giving up in vain, Peri dropped her sheet and continued on her way, her muscles screaming in agony. What would she need to cover on a deserted island, anyway? And so as she neared shore and was about to step up, modesty overtook her. She was being stupid. She looked around. The Pearl was still anchored but no one could see her from here. But wait-- What was that little bobbing dot? It looked like- no. No. NOOO. Jack Sparrow was on his way after her, the smug little smile disappeared as she realized she was not going onto the pirate ship again, naked. And Jack was not going to see her naked. So gathering her courage she and Patchs made a run to the nearby woods.

-----------

Ye like? Any suggestions on who this little meeting should turn out?


	3. Naked and Sparrow

Disclaimer- I did not own Jack or anything else in the movie. But Peri, Patchs, Ben and the plot all belong to me matey, savvy?

M'k thanks to me reviewers, who I absoultly love. And here somes the next chapter. And suggestions, critism, questions and just encouragment is welcomed. And hopefully some of you guys get up and review! I have homecoming this weekend, since last weekend got cancled for 10 inchs of snow. So if I get 10 or more reviews, I promise a new chapter or two before Sunday! So that means I just need 3 reviews to hit the goal, but is everyone reviews then I'll maybe do 2 chapters instead of 1! So is the bribe working?

The water was freezing, as I swam torwards the little black smudge on the horizon. Patchs swam beside me, and I was glad for the company. The stupid... sheet! It was dragging me under as I fought to keep hold of it and my sword, and of course still swim. What did I really need this sheet for? Nothing! I was going to a deserted island, where I would probably starve to death or something and why did I need clothing? I couldn't eat this sheet could I? No! Okay, I'm just going to let it go and swim like crazy.

- 5 min. Later -

Okay so I'm not a fast swimmer. But at least I don't have that stupid sheet to slow me down. Maybe I should try and swim like Patchs. He seemed to be having fun at least. Well the water is warming with the rising sun. And I can probably make a little hut and have the island to myself! Do whatever I want! I'll be free of Jack Sparrow forever. Forever. I'm happy really! No I'm not- I'm angry. I WANT TO KILL THAT DAMN PIRATE FOR RUINING MY LIFE AND DROPPING ME INTO THE COLD SEA. Okay now that that's out, I feel much better. Okay. Okay. I need a plan. Well firstly I need to get to the bloody island. Then find food. Then plot to kill Jack Sparrow. No, not kill. Torture Jack Sparrow. And poor little Ben. How could Sparrow do this? Ben is to young to be on the sea by himself. He needs a mother. Or a mother-like figure. Someone to make sure he doesn't fall overboard or something. Ben needed me, and here I was swimming away to some blasted island. Wait- I can not be a mother to Ben! I'm only sixteen. No- It don't matter, Ben needs me.

And so as I finished this little conversation with myself, I was coming closer and closer to the island. And finally, as my muscles screamed into protest, my boot touched the sandy ocean floor. And just as I was about to crawl onto shore, modesty overcame me. I'm being stupid! No one can see me. The Pearl is anchored to far off for anyone to see anything- but. I looked behind me one more time, and satisfied that no one could see anything started to crawl up onto the sandy beach. Instinct maybe me look back one more time. And there- What was that? A little bobbing thingy. And it was coming very fast torward my small island. And slowly Jack Sparrow's head came into focuse. Oh gosh. He was coming after me. He was going to see me naked- if he hasn't already. But over my dead body would he see me again! And he couldn't take me back, naked. Just to throw me onto the decks of the Pearl which out a stitch of clothing and into the circle of leering pirates. I was so tired. My legs were screaming in agony. But I had to run. Run where? Into the dense forest of the small island. Good plan! Okay here goes---

::Point of View Changed::

Peri went to stand and was surprised as her wobbly legs gave way and she went flailing into the water. She wanted to throw herself a pity party, but Jack Sparrow was closing in. Her shaky strokes were nothing to his powerful ones, and he was making great time. Patchs had flopped over in amusment, waiting for his stomache to be rubbed as he watched his master crawl onto the beach and continue torwards the forest. Peri tried to stand once more, and achieved something close enough. She slowly made her way torwards the dark forest, and Patchs giving up on the belly rub followed her. She leaned slightly over him, and he didn't seem to mind. After a few minutes she was able to actually stand all the way up and walk. The jog. And finally she heard distant cursing. Jack was coming after her. She started running, and Patchs enjoying their little game followed her. She dodged trees and tripped over tree roots. She noted a large bush filled with sweet blue berries for later, but continued on, her stomache growling in protest. After about twenty minutes, running in diffrent direction constantly, she came to a small creek and spring. She bent to examine it closer, and cupped her hands to drink. Her breathe sounded ragged against the still silence of the forest.

Luckily the water was fresh, and warm from the hot carribean sun. Peri sighed as her muscles tensed and stung, but slipped into the small pool of fresh water. She couldn't remember the last time she had bathed in fresh water, and not the harsh salt water that dried and brought a rash to her sensitive skin. It was so peaceful here. The silence only broken by Patchs sleepy grunts and Peri's soft breathing. the small pool wasn't deep, and as she sat and relaxed on the mossy creek bottom, the sweet water rising only to her collar bone, she fell asleep at last. Hoping she didn't slip under and not wake.

When she finally awoke, night was falling around her. The water was cold, and she was water-logged. She climbed out stiffly and layed beside a sleeping Patchs. The ground was warm and littered with small flowers and grass. She grinned slightly, Sparrow still hadn't found her. And if there was one thing dog and master had in common, was the ability to sleep for hours at a time. So not wanting to destroy her record, she fell into a sound sleep, he body cushioned by the warm ground and her head resting on Patchs stomache.

Jack grumbled and muttered as he tripped over yet another tree root. Bloody Women. Bloody blasted island. He had been looking for her for hours. Dusk was quickly settling over the island, and still nothing. He was staring to worry over the wench, just a tiny bit. There were cougars, sudden drop off cliffs and more that the young wench could get herself killed with. Not that he actually cared about the girl- No Captain Jack Sparrow cared about no one except himself and the Pearl. He wasn't actually sure about which way would lead him to the beach that harboured the way to the Pearl. The sun had set, leaving nothing for him to navigate by. But he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and he could handle anything, so he wasn't worried. Well he thought he could handle everything, but when it came to Peri Taylorn he wasn't sure, though he'd never admit it. He'd just have to teach the girl a lesson. But don't worry, Jack Sparrow would never hit a woman. But swords was a diffrent thing...

Suddnely Jack heard a low growl, and froze. It sounded like a dog. A large dog. Peri's dog. Jack couldn't see anything, but heard the grow over the slow trickle of water. Now what did everyone call that blasted dog?

"S'ok Spots." Jack whispered, standing still in hopes of the dog not attacking him. "Er- I mean Patrick." That wasn't right either. Now what what that bloody dog's name. Pancake, Pans, Patchs? Patchs! He was smart. "Patchs!" He shouted a little too loud, but the dog semed satisfied.Jack stepped cautiously a little closer, peering into the darkness. If the dog was here, so what was Peri. Jack's jaw dropped open, as he saw a naked Peri laying on the forest floor. Everything in clear view. The gold necklace that probably held the key glittered like magic against soft, pale skin. Jack grinned to himself, he needed that necklace now, and there was only one way to get it.

-------------------------------------------

So do you like? Please Review. And here's what you can look forward to in the next chapter!

Jack tries to get Peri's necklace, while she's sleeping. Naked. Well Jack can't seem to keep his mind focused, and so when Peri latchs on to Jack mistaking him for Patchs, Jack is stuck between the ground and a naked woman. Not his worst ngihtmare. He doesn't want to move and wake Peri, but he's having obvious problems with a pretty girl laying on top of him. Naked. Jack is trying to stop himself, because he knows Peri is a virgin, and she hates him. And she's probably capable of castrating him. But Jack, the womanizer can't help himself, he hasn't been into Tortuga for pleasuable company in almost a month! So what happens when Peri awakes to find Jack kissing her? Well she kisses back. Then realizes who she's kissing, and Jack ends up losing intrest and rolling around on the ground.

--------------------------

Okay a lot of writing mistakes but me beta reader quite on me. And I'm so tired since I wake up at 6 am and went to bed after 1 am, so that means 4-5 hours or less of sleep for school. And it's 11pm now, but had to get this chapter up! So please review! Click the button. Click It!


	4. Dreams and Nightmares

Disclaimer- Jack and me have not been going togather for a while now, so don't sue me. I mean there's the occasional night out, but...

Hey guys! Er- I'm soooo sorry! See I had Homecoming, and then this lady who was selling me a horse cheated me out of 250.00 dollars, but I'm taking her to small claims court, the b. What? I meant Buthead! Yeah, lets go with that. So forgive me and let me have a review please. REVIEW. Okay and tonight I have to read the whole first act of WestSide Story! Due tomarrow morning! Including indepth notes on every scene. I'll be pulling an all-nighter, and I'm writing you guys a chapter, starting from scratch! That deserves a review! Of course I don't want you guys to feel so guilty, you leave me a review... Uh, yeah right. Review!

Jack grinned evilly, enjoying the view as he stepped closer torwards Peri. The girl was very pretty. Her dark honey colored hair lay in damp curls around her waist. She was pale, and Jack's grin widened as his eyes trailed down past large breasts and a curvy waist. Unlike most women of her age, Peri wasn't skinny and compressed as though she was always in a corset. The golden locket gleamed errily against her light skin. Jack's breathing was starting to come faster, his heart rate skyrocketing.

_'Stop. Stop it!', _Jack ordered himself. He had had dozens- no wait, hundreds of women. He did not need a sixteen year old virgin! But he did need the necklace, and so with that thought he bent down to retrieve the amulet. His rough, calloused fingers grazed the soft, smooth skin of Peri's shoulder.

_'Calm down. Your Captain Jack Sparrow Mate!', _He mentally cursed himself, since when had he started to get all heated up with just the slightest touch of a shoulder? Never! He rocked unsteadily in the squatting postion, so dropped to his knees and leaned over Peri. His hands faltered against her neck, so soft and smooth.

_'Don't. Not now...' _He was fighting to control his breath, this was ridiculus! He couldn't... But Jack Sparrow was never one to deny his urges and so quicker than a flash, his warm mouth was trailing hungry kisses down her neck. Was it his fault that he hadn't been into Tortuga for almost a month and had been deprived of pleasurable comapany? No!

Jack was just slightly surprised that he heard a slight moan from Peri, and he was shocked as he felt her arms encircle his waist and pull him closer. Well now, no woman could resist Captain Jack Sparrow! He grinned against her flushed neck, never breaking the kiss. He brought his lips up to her's, and gazed into her eyes.

Well he would have gazed into those fiery hazel eyes that he loved- if they had been open! The wench was still sleeping! Jack yanked back, insulted. No woman slept while Captain Jack Sparrow was kissing them! Peri's cheeks were flushed, and her eyes sparkled sleepily. She looked slightly confused.

"Mmmm Jack." Peri muttered. Jack's shock didn't quite register as Peri yanked him down onto her lips.

:Peri's Point of View:

I was naked, and a sexy Jack Sparrow was on top of me. He was warm and hungrly plundering my mouth with his. We were surroned by the night, outlines of trees barley apparent and I heard the light tinkling of water nearby. This dream was great, and I was going to live up every minute of it! I was naked, but Jack wasn't. I yanked his lips down onto mine, and my hands trailed down torwards his belt. Jack Sparrow always wore a large silver buckle on his belt, and it had fasinated me from the begining. My fingers slipped under his shirt and gently traced the skin right before the barricade of the belt. I heard Jack groan against my swollen lips. His body that was pressed against mine was warm and welcoming.

If I couldn't have Jack Sparrow in real life then I'd was going to have him now! My breath and heart rate was speeding up, and for a moment I felt consfusion. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I didn't know what to do. Something was wrong. I wasn't in the warm haze of a dream. I opened my eyes as Jack's lips started falling down torwards my breasts. If this was a dream I could will something to happen... Okay, Okay here goes! I want a pale sunlight to fall across the both of us... Okay any minute now. Ummm, how about let's travel to a warm sandy beach during the twilight. When this didn't happen and Jack's lips were almost to my breast, I sprung up and shoved Jack off of me. This definatly was not a dream.

((((((((T((

Okay how'd ya like it? I know it's short. It'd go faster if you guys made suggestions on how the next chapter would go. I'm having trouble getting into Jack's character. Review!


	5. Authors Note

Hey Guy's,

Just got my computer fixed. Really bad news, three weeks ago when it broke I found out it was the main hard drive. Well lucky for me I never even thought to save anything to disk, now I have nothing since she had deleted everything. This really sux because I had been working on a few books that I'll try and get published and I've been working on them for three years on THIS computer, now I have to start from scratch. I should start working in my fanfic stories soon though, that is going to take forever since ideas, rough drafts, copies I didn't want to use and more was on it. This is depressing. Well tonight is Friday and I have horseback riding jumpin lesson and Pizza Hut tonight... There is hope.


	6. Up the Ladder

Disclaimer- I own not PoTc

Please Review. Sorry this hasn't been update in a while, but the more reviews that faster a new chapter, which should be out within a week :hint, hint:

* * *

Once I calmed down I realized that I had not a stitch of clothing on except the silver locket. I quickly dropped on the ground encircling my arms tightly around my knees, to make sure nothing was showing in the pale dawn light. I flinched slightly as my shoulder burned with a white hot searing pain.

"Somethin' matter with yer shoulder luv?" Jack asked, as if I weren't sitting here naked, stranded on an island with him. As if we hadn't been about to do... _It!... _But I wasn't about to start blushing now! Play it cool.

"WHAT IN THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SPARROW?" I shout angrily at him. Okay not so cool, but all I wanted to do is jump up and wail him in that broadly grinning face.

"You seemed to be enjoyin yer self luv." Jack pointed out as if this was the most logical answer in the world.

"Give me your shirt Sparrow." I ordered in a quiet forced patience voice.

"Now why would I be doing that?" Jack asked, grinning more broadly than ever.

"Jack give me your shirt." I ask, a little more loudly.

"That's Cap'n Jack Sparrow." Jack says, clearly not so amused as he was a minute ago. So we were back to this Captain thing again.

"Your not my Captain, Sparrow."

"If yer gonna be ridin' in me Pearl, I am the Captain luv."

"I don't seem to be riding in any _boat _at the moment." I reply icily. Jack runs his fingers rapidly through his hair, glaring over at me. I glare up at him. Jack stomps over to me, drawing his sword. He looks menacing now, his sword pointed at me. I huffily bite back a scream of rage, I am naked!

"Perhaps you've never heard of my reputation?" Jack asks in a deadly soft voice. He bends down till he's eye level. He's so close. Too close. My breathing comes faster, I'm not sure if I am angry or... something else.

"Are you trying to threaten me, Mr. Sparrow?" I ask in a whisper.

"I am a pirate luv, and pirates do all sorts of things to innocent young women such as your self." He replies apparently inspecting his sword blade carefully.

"Who said anything about me being innocent?" I ask, and am rewared with Jack's head shooting up in surprise or maybe shock? Of course I've never really done anything with a man, but Sparrow doesn't need to know that. I tighten my arms more firmly around my knees, and make sure everything is covered up.

"So you know of the things that pirates do to women against their will." Jack says, slowly regaining that commanding air.

"I'm not worried." I reply cockily. Though of course their's a tiny part of me thats worried and scared... But just a tiny part. Jack runs the tip of his sword across my neck and down my arm, not pressing hard enough to draw blood. I shiver slightly against my will.

"All you 'ave ter do luv, is call me Cap'n." Jack coaxed softly.

"No." I say firmly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

Jack and me are both breathing heavily, and he's glaring at me. I am so tired, and my shoulder hurts so badly. And I'm ready to give up. I open my mouth to give in, but Jack stands abruptly and takes his shirt off. He throws it at me and turns around moodily. Wow. I slip the shirt on hurriedly. And sigh happily at its warmth. It's soft and smells like Jack, ocean breeze, cologne, and rum. I stand up my legs threatening to give out. Jack turns around briskly, and starts strolling in the opposite direction. I look after him for a few minutes and whistle to Patchs, who had been sleeping this whole time. And slowly we follow Jack out of the forest.

The whole crew was silent as they watched the two men who had come onto the island to row us to the Pearl, climb up the rope ladder. I am still only wearing Jack's shirt, and Jack had his coat draped onto him. Covering the muscular chest I knew must be hidden under the folds of the coat. I look miserably at the rope ladder, as Jack and I sit in the quaking row boat. One of us has to go first... I have nothing on but a loose fitting shirt that reaches my knees. If Jack went first then I'd know he wouldn't see _anything. _But I am not entirly sure I can make it up that ladder, my legs having given out the moment I sat down in this tiny boat. I send a despairing look over to Jack, who is still glaring at me confirming that he's still angry over my not calling him Captain.

"Peri! Are you coming up?" Asks a small wavering voice. I look up to see a messy brown head leaning over the edge of the main deck.

"Ben!" I shouted, terrified the seven year old would fall into the water, "Yes I am coming up, get back before you fall over board!" And that small, frightened voice made me stand and latch my arms onto the rope ladder. Poor Ben, I'd left him by himself alone on a pirate ship. I was the closest thing to a mother for him, and I've done mucked it up. And so with a withering glare sent to Jack, I started up the ladder.

* * *

Please review! Constructive critism, comments, ideas, and encouragement very welcome! 


End file.
